El amor va más allá de la pureza de la sangre
by MarczeTenaThewlis
Summary: Andrómeda renunció a una vida acomodada por el amor de su vida, Ted Tonks. Con él es feliz sin importarle haber sido desheredada. Autor de la canción: Taylor Swift.


He encontrado la felicidad y el amor en quien menos esperaba, yo Andrómeda Tonks me enamoré del hombre más noble y dulce, mi Ted, si, el es un mago nacido de muggles o como ciertas personas lo llaman "sangre sucia" y yo soy una traidora a la sangre, ¿pero qué importa? Lo amo, nos amamos y eso es lo más importante para mí, yo solo quiero ser feliz a su lado aunque mi familia se haya opuesto.

**_We were both young when I first saw you,  
I close my eyes, and the flash back starts.  
I'm standing there. _**

**_On a balcony of summer air. _**

Aún recuerdo cuando lo conocí en el expreso, me tenté a entrar con él, estaban tres chicos pelirrojos y una chica también de cabello rojizo, probablemente mayores que nosotros pero se veían amigables, cuando iba a aceptar mi hermana Bellatrix me llevó con un grupo de chicos de primer curso que probablemente irían a Slytherin. En todo el viaje me aburrí, no habalaban de nada interesante, solo pensaba en aquel muchacho rubio y su linda sonrisa; lo volvía ver en el Gran Comedor cuando nos estaban seleccionando.

-¡Black Andrómeda!- escuché mi nombre y me senté en el taburete. El sombrero no tardpo en gritar "Slytherin" y fui hasta la mesa de las serpientes y me senté a lado de mi hermana mayor.

Espere unos minuitos hasta que vi al chico avanzar de a poco.

-¡Tonks Ted!-se escuchó, lo vi ir hacia el taburete pero en el camino tropezó, se escucharon burlas y risas en la mesa que yo estaba y de otros alumnos, yo estaba preocupada de quese hubiera hechp daño pero él se levantó con una sonrisa penosa y dejó que le pusieran el sombrero. El sombrero grito "¡Hufflepuff!" y lo vi irse a una mesa donde los amyores tenían unformes con amarillo y negro.

_**I see the lights,  
See the party the ball gowns.  
I see you make your way through the crowd,  
You say hello, little did I know...**_

Con el tiempo tuve la oportunidad de conocerlo en pocas ocasiones que lo encontraba, y lo mejor era que en el tercer curso tenía la clase de Pociones con él, pero no, mi hermana Bella haría todo porque no estuviera cerca de él y me levaba siempre a lado de los de mi casa.

-No te juntes con escoria Andrómeda, sabes bien que tenemos prohibido hacer amistad con ellos- mje repetia mi hermana todo el tiempo que me veía intentando platicar con él y era peor cuando yo lo defendía de los abusivos de mis compañeros.

_**That you were Romeo, you were throwing pebbles  
And my daddy said stay away from Juliet  
And I was crying on the staircase  
Begging you please don't go, and I said**_

Romeo take me somewhere we can be alone,  
I'll be waiting all theres left to do is run  
You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess  
Tts a love story baby, just say yes 

Llegamos a quinto curso y no podía evitarlo, definitivamente estaba enamorada de él, su dulce voz, su simpatía y a formatan linda en que me trataba, siempre e decía que era una chica única, que jamás creyó que una Slytherin fuera tan amable con él. Cuando mke confesó que el también estaba enamorado de mí me sentí tan feliz y le dije de inmediato que yo sentia lo mismo, acordamos vernos a escondidas, sería nueswtro amor furtivo.

_**So I sneak out to the garden to see you  
We keep quite because we're dead if they know  
So close your eyes, Escape this town for a little while  
Cause you were Romeo, I was a scarlet letter  
**_

_**And my daddy said stay away from Juliet  
But you were everything to me  
I was begging you please don't go, and I said **_

Pero mis hermanas no tardaron en sospechar y cuando me quisieron hacer soltar la sopa me desahogué por fin.

-¡SI ESTOY ENAMORADA DE ÉL!¡LO AMO!-grité en la sala compun y no me importaba que me oyeran- ¡ESTOY ENAMORADA DE UN "SANGRE SUCIA" Y A TODA HONRA!- terminé y me crucé de brazos.

-Sabía que no debías estar cerca de él, pero de esto se van a enterar nuestros padres, a ver si se puede hacer algo- sentenció Bellatrix.

-No- dije determinante.

-¿Qué dijiste?-me miró con una ira indescriptible.

-No, yo no pienso cambiar de opinión, yo lo amo y no voy a permitir que nos separen- respondí reprimiendo las lágrimas de coraje.

-Bella, creo que está hablando enserio- intervino Narcissa, la menor de mis hermanas.

-Cissy no la escuches, está cegada por ese inmundo sangre sucia

Salí de ahi y subí hasta la habitación de mi curso, me lancé a la cama y lloré a lágrima viva toda la tarde.

**_Romeo take me somewhere we can be alone  
I'll be waiting all theres left to do is run  
You'll be the prince, I'll be the princess  
Tts a love story baby, just say yes _**

Cuando salí de Hogwarts decidí enfrentarme a mis padres, Ted me había pedido matrimonio en la Sala de Menesteres para que nos casaramos al salir del colegio, sus padres si aprobaban lo nuestro, n había tenido la oportunidad de conocerlos pero seguro eran un amor. la discusiócon mis padres no fue nada linda y para peor estaban mi tía Walburga y el tío Orion, lo que menos quería era que todavía era enfrente de mis primos pequeños Sirius y Regulus.

-¡NO TE CASARÁS CON ESE SANGRE SUCIA! ¡SOBRE MI CADÁVER!-gritaron mis padres asl unísono.

-Druella haz todo lo posible por evitarlo, si es necesario enciérrala hasta que recapacite- le aconsejó mi tía a mi madre.

-¡Lo amo!¿No lo entienden? ¡Solo con él voy a ser feliz!- grité.

-¡Entienede que no te casarás con ese sangre sucia como que me llamo Cygnus Black!- mis padres jamás me apoyarían lo noté enseguida y y no pude más.

-¡Pues entonces me voy!¡Me largo lejos de sus estúpidos prejuicios contra Ted!¡Me voy a ser feliz con él!- sentencié y fui hasta la puerta.

-Andy no te vayas- Sirius se aferró a mis piernas y por un instante vi una lágrima salir de sus grises ojitos.

-Sirius, cuando pueda voy a verte, puedes venir cuando quieras con nosotros, estás invitado a la boda, pero yo necesito ir a ser feliz con el hombre que amo y ni tus padres ni los íos lo van a entender.- le dije abrazándolo.

-Llévame contigo- sollozó abrazándome más fuertes.

-No puedo pequeño, me metería en problemas terribles pero te prometo que siempre que me necesites puedes venir con Ted y conmigo.- besé su frente y justo cuando iba a dar un paso hacia fuera escuché una voz grave.

-Andrómeda ten en cuenta que si sales por esa puerta quedas desheredada y fuera del árbol genealógico de los Black- me adivirtió mi padre.

-Que así sea- lo miré con enojo y cerré la puerta detrás mío, al único que extrañaría sería a Sirius.

_**Romeo save me, try to tell me how it is  
This love is difficult, but its real,  
Don't be afraid we'll make it out of this mess  
Its a love story baby, just say yes, oh, **_

Pocos meses después se celebró la boda y mi équeño primo pudo asisatir, se había fugado un rato para ir y por la noche Ted lo llevó por aparición y regresó a la pequeña fiesta que se había hecho, solo había familiares y amigos departe suya y otra parejita que también se había adelantado y poco antes de nosotros había contraído matrimonio, Arthur Weasley y Molly Prewett, los hermanos de ella también fuerona a celebración, ellos y Arthur se llevaban bien con mi ahora esposo.

-Te amo por sobre todas las cosas Ted- lo besé, estabamos en nuestra noche de bodas, solo nosotros dos en una cama.

-Y yo a ti Drómeda- me devolvió el beso con más devoción.

Aquella noche fue mágica, ese día fue uno de los más felices de mi vida.

**_I was tired of waiting,  
Wondering if you were ever coming around  
My faith in you is fading  
When I met you on the outskirts of town, and I said _**

La segunda mayoralegría llegó al año de casados, empecé a sentirme mareada y con un retraso, fui a San Mungo y me habían dado la noticia más maravilllosa: iba a ser madre. Cuando se lo dije a Ted no cabía de felicidad, me alzó en bvrazos riendo.

-Creo que va a ser niña- dijo muy convencido y besó mi vientre plano.

_**Romeo save me I've been feeling so alone **_

**_I keep waiting for you but you never come  
Is this in my head, I don't know what to think.  
He fell to the ground, and pulled out a ring_**

Y así fue, ocho meses después con todo y los terribles dolores de la labor llegó al mundo una hermosa niña, cuando me la tomé en brazos estaba sumamente feliz, al poco rato de nacer vi que camcbió su color de cabello, tenía una pequeña metamorfomaga.

-Mi Nymphadora-sonreí, era un buen nombre, Ted a principio se quedó anonadado.

-¿Quieres que le pongamos así?- me preguntó.

-Si, es hermosa como las ninfas griegas-respondí con una sonrisa.

-Perfecto.

**_Marry me Juliet you'll never have to be alone  
I love you and thats all you know  
I talked to your dad, you'll pick out a white dress _**

Han pasado cinco años y mi hija se ha vuelto una niña hermosa, hiperactiva y muy traviesa, odia su nombre y desde los primeros meses que ponía su cabell rojo cuando la llamaba por su nombre supe que no le agradaba hasta que Ted encontró una solución y empezó a llamarla 'Dora', me gustó laidea y a nuestra pequeña también. Espero que cuando crezca Dora encuentre un hombe que la haga feliz y la ame. Heredó la torpeza de su padre y mi carácter, es bastante testaruda y no se de dnde sacó que de grande quiere ser aurora pero se que si ella le pone empeño lo va a lograr.

-Papi, mami- está mañana nos levantó desde temprano y se subió a nuestra cama.

-Pequeña es muy temprano- alegó mi esposo divertido y se hizo el dormido.

-Pero hoy viene mi tito Sirius y sus amigos- mi hija se cruzó de brazos haciendo un puchero

-Dora, van a venir más tarde-le dije con una sonrisa- vuelve a dormir.

-No mami yo no tengo sueño- replicó.

-Nymphadora...-la miré alzando una ceja.

-Ok, ok, pero no me lames Nymphadora, mamá.

-Así te llamas corazón-le hice cosquillas.

**_Its a love story baby, just say yes  
Oh, Oh, Oh  
We were both young when I first saw you_**


End file.
